


Ice Prince

by queenLiz



Series: The Asgardian Soap Opera [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, one cuss word, small sex scenes no bad words, written like a romance novel or soap opera
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-30
Updated: 2016-01-02
Packaged: 2018-05-04 04:53:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5321210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenLiz/pseuds/queenLiz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki is being courted like the pretty frost giant that he is and it is frustrating him much to the amusement of Asgard.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. When Did He Become Hot?

**Author's Note:**

> This is a completed story that will be posted at least every other day.  
> Beta is outdamnedspot who reminded me that I'm a writer.

There was blood everywhere, but luckily, most of it was not Asgardian. A group of rogue Fire Giants, not pleased with the latest treaty their realm signed with the All Father decided to attack Asgard and claim it in the name of Fire Giants. It was a smart attack too. The Fire Giants called the Royal Army away with a fake tip that there would be an attack on eastern front. With Odin, Thor and a good chunk of the Royal Army gone, the Giants thought it would be easy to attack and conquer.

Natasha had to admit it was a good idea. As a Valkyrie, she could appreciate the tactic. Unfortunately, they under estimated the power of Odin’s second son, Loki.

It was an easy mistake to make and one that was made often. Loki was the runt of the litter, smaller than any Frost Giant living despite being the first-born. To make matters worse, even when Odin returned with him from Jotunheim, Loki was still sickly. He was ill for most of his youth, though the healers never did find out why but then suddenly, he hit adulthood and seemed like a perfectly healthy Aesir – which was weird because Loki had no Asgardian blood in him. They knew he was mixed, but he was no Aesir.

He healed faster than Aesir did and even other Jotuns. He had a surprising control of fire, which made his teachers think he might have been part Fire Giant, but then the odds of two giants having a runt for a child was highly unlikely. There was some talk of Loki possibly being of a very rare race considering his magic was not reliant on the Casket of Winters and that was why Laufey kept him locked up in the castle for the first 200 plus years of Loki’s life.

Unfortunately, she and Loki had that in common. In any giant race, those who do not grow to a full giant height were excommunicated or even killed. In Natasha’s case, her mother sent her away to Asgard under the care of a servant in the castle. Because Loki was special, they wanted to hold on to him, probably to kill Odin. How ironic it was that Loki ended up living with him.

But they had other things in common as well. They were both shapeshifters and both hid their giant forms under an Aesir appearance in an attempt to resemble the people they lived with. They spoke often about their homes and some of the troubles they faced but never did Natasha view Loki as a potential lover.

Until the attack.

And Loki kicked ass.

Like really kicked it. Like, she’d never seen a Fire Giant run from a Frost Giant. And she’d never seen a Frost Giant chase a Fire Giant. But when Loki shifted into a dragon and ripped off the head of a Fire Dragon, Natasha was ready to throw her undergarments at him.

She’d seen him fight before, of course. She often went with her sister in arms Sif to their adventures so she’d seen him battle and use his powers. He was a powerful mage able to summon elements and make trees come to life. He controlled the weather for small distances and though he rarely used chants or potions, he was skilled in both. Still, she never though he held that kind of power within him. He’d never demonstrated the ability to turn into a blue ice dragon or to run up buildings or to shake the earth to topple enemies to the ground.

That could have been because Thor was always there though. Thor liked to flex his muscles and show how powerful he was. All Loki ever did was provide back up and make sure everyone got out safely. But with Thor gone, perhaps Loki’s instincts to protect grew stronger. He left none alive by the end of it and saved the head of the leader to present to his father.

And how proud Odin was.

It had taken a while for the royal to realize they had been taken and returned to the castle. By then Loki had already defeated the threat, was having the wounded tended to and had contact with King Surtur to see if he was at all aware of a group of Fire Giants breaking their peace treaty. He’d done everything Odin would have done, ensuring that his people, soldiers and his Queen were taken care of before going to the healers himself for help covered in blood and cuts.

And what a turn on it was to see him covered in enemy’s blood.

She was there when he came in to show his back covered in burns. Though most were healing naturally on their own, there were two that were deep and his body was icing it over in an attempt to stop bleeding but was delaying proper healing.

Sitting there looking at him as he sat to be worked on, she realized that was little Loki sitting there and contained within him was power and bravery and something so sexy she had to look away before she made a fool of herself.

Now, Natasha was no shy girl. She could just go right up to a guy and demand him to service her, but this was a prince. And not just any prince, but a prince of Jotunheim, Asgard and some unknown realm and on top of that, he was Queen Frigga’s favorite and everyone knew it because she wasn’t shy about showing it. She’d turn down many suitors often without Loki’s consent and sometimes without his knowledge.

And the problem was, she didn’t want just a tumble in his sheets, no. She wants to possess chaotic nature and ground him. She wanted to own that little Frost Giant and watch him melt at the touch of her hands.

Compounding the problem was Loki’s extreme distaste for anything constant. If a woman was able to pass Queen Frigga’s ridiculously high standards for a lover of Loki’s, actually keeping his interest for longer than a week was near impossible. There were a few times that it seemed someone was able to snare him but eventually Loki’s attention would move on to a new spell or a rumor of fun being had on another realm and Loki would disappear.

But Natasha had a plan. Loki was not a man easily controlled by his body. After all, his body had given him lots of trouble as a child and with it constantly changing and morphing into other creations, his body could react to anything, at any time. He followed logic, his mind. Because no matter what his body turned into, Loki was still Loki.

So she would intrigue him. Make him feel like he was chasing her instead of her baiting him. She would try to appeal to both the form he wore daily and the giant that he tried to bury daily.

But first, she had to prove to Frigga that she was worthy of even trying to court her son.


	2. Frigga I Want Your Son

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Natasha must gain the approval of Frigga before courting Loki and then she puts her plan into motion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta: Outdamnedspot

Frigga would get propositioned constantly for both her sons. It was the curse of being a mother of two princes. She had to admit, Thor was more sought after than Loki. That wasn’t because Thor was necessarily the better husband, truth be told she felt Loki would be the better husband. Sure Thor was more attractive in and very Aesir way, but Loki was more attentive, loyal and though it was rare that he loved, when he did it was whole heartedly and at times suffocating.

But since the attack, Loki started become sought after despite the fact that Loki was no fighter. He was a thinker, he was a joker, and though he could fight, as he demonstrated during the Fire Giant attack, it was always as a last resort. And if these women didn’t want Loki before his breakthrough performance on the battlefield, then they wouldn’t have him now.

But when Natasha came in, dressed in full armor requesting permission to court her youngest son Frigga was intrigued.

Frigga always wanted Loki to bond with a warrior woman and not another witch only because she knew he’d grow bored. But she never thought a Valkyrie would take interest. For one, they rarely mate for life and for another, Loki had made it his life’s mission to personally piss off every Valkyrie he came in contact with. Cutting their hair, stealing food, telling them he was a male and there for their master until he came screaming from the woods and into the safety of the palace. She never thought in a million years that one of them would think themselves up to the task of taming him.

“You are interested in courting Loki?” The surprise was evident in Frigga’s question and her regal face.

“Yes my Lady.” Natasha answered respectfully. “I believe we would make a… suitable couple.” They would be the match of each other. He would keep her on her toes making sure he was doing what he was supposed to be doing and she would keep him on track and focused.

Frigga scoffed at the very idea. “Suitable? You’re a Fire Giant. He’s a Frost Giant.” But then Frigga remembered a day, so very long ago when Loki was just a toddler, where both he and Natasha wanted a cookie from a nearby table despite the fact that both she and her servant that was caring for Natasha said no. Little Loki, in all his disrespectful glory, figured he didn’t need his mother to get him a cookie. Instead, he went down on all fours and little Natasha climbed on his back and pulled the table cloth to get the cookies. When Natasha got a cookie, she climbed down and broke the cookie in half to give it to Loki. They sat there smiling and eating cookies.

Perhaps they weren’t really that different.

Natasha nodded. “We are from opposite realms but I believe opposites attract.”

There was truth to that, Frigga knew. After all Odin was rash and cold at times where she was warm and patient. “And why now?”

“I’ve asked myself that for a week now and I believe that before the attack I never took Loki seriously. He’s so silly and I could always rely on him being unreliable. But then… then he took control of a frantic situation and fearlessly defended a home that hasn’t always been kind to him against a race that have been known to defeat his natural father on many of occasions. I realized that Loki could be reliable, dependable and even loyal, to the right cause.” And she wanted to be that cause.

Natasha’s words were true. Loki makes it hard to take him seriously. Everything was a joke to him, even himself. He’d make promises which he knew he wouldn’t keep and got people into situations only to desert them. But when the attack started, Loki suddenly became the only voice of the palace and people responded forgetting that he was the child of their most hated enemy and looking to him for the first time as Odin’s son.

And no, Asgard had not always been kind to him. He was different, weird, more feminine than masculine, more smart than brawn, but as different Loki was, he made a home for himself there and the truth was, he was missed when he went on his own travels.

It was nice to see someone else appreciate all the sides of Loki.

So with that, she gave Natasha permission to court Loki though Frigga was unsure if Loki was going to actually decide to be courted by her. She knew her son to be hard to pin down much to the frustration of many witches of all realms.

But after two weeks went by and Loki never mentioned a new bedmate, she figured Natasha lost interest or lost her nerve.

So when a servant came in holding small box and announcing, “A gift for the prince.” everyone thought it would be Thor’s as he received many gifts often.

Loki looked at the small box being handed to him. “Who is it from?”

“Forgive me Prince Loki,” The servant started. “But I was told not to tell you who it was from.”

Odin whistled. “Someone has a secret admirer.”

Loki tapped the box. “How do I know there isn’t a crab inside the box ready to clip my nose?”

The servant frowned as Thor did. “Is that a thing on Jotunheim? Boxed crabs?”

Odin nodded swallowing the last bit of his meat. “Actually it is. They come in all shapes and it seems a running joking to find new and interesting ways to gift one.”

The servant took a breath to answer Loki. “It is no boxed crab Prince Loki.”

“Says you.” Loki answered quickly.

The servant stalled for a moment before saying, “If I may, I have a letter that I am to read if you become difficult.”

Oh that caught Loki’s attention. “Difficult?” Who would dare call him difficult? Who did this secret admirer thing she was?

“May I?” The servant asked again.

Loki gestured for him to continue.

The servant cleared his throat. “If Prince Loki becomes difficult and refuses to open the box remind him that there is no more room on Asgard for cowardly men.”

Outrage mixed with amusement twinkled in Loki’s green eyes. “Cowardly?” He looked at Thor who was laughing as well. “Is this your doing?”

Thor shook his head putting up his hands to gesture neither his nor his left had anything to do with this. “It is not I brother.”

Loki sighed picking up the box and opened it slowly. Inside lay a beautiful gemmed necklaced linked together with a metal Loki recognized from his Dwarf friend’s work shop. It was no cheap material and the craftsmanship was superb.

He released the servant and sighed, trying to figure out who could have sent it. He had many dwarf friends but didn’t think any would be interested in him. They mostly stuck together in matters of the heart. But it was apparent that whoever had it made used a dwarf’s services.

“Pardon me mother,” Loki started without taking his eye off the beautiful necklace. “I must visit Tony.” He vanished before she could respond.

She glanced at Odin, who looked at her and smiled.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me what you think!


	3. More Presents

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Familiar faces start popping up to take delight in Loki's plight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta: outdamnedspot
> 
> I posted this early because I'm out all day tomorrow. Enjoy!

It’s no secret that Loki had many unique friends but Tony took the cake. He was mixed Midgardian and Dwarf, married to a runt of a Dwarf – which was a bit amusing to say because she was 5 feet 9 inches tall. They were a cute couple though.

“Ah, Prince Loki. We’ve been expecting you.” Pepper said while walking him towards Tony’s workshop.

“Pepper, you are looking radiant. Did you, perhaps, see who commissioned the piece?” He asked smiling brightly hoping to sweet talk it from her because there was no way he’d be able to sweet talk it from Tony.

She smiled just as brightly. “Now Loki, you don’t think I’d tell you just because you smiled at me did you? I like seeing you confused.”

He huffed out a breath. “Fine.” They stopped in front of Tony’s work room. “Do you think Tony would tell me?”

Tony opened the door startling both Loki and Pepper. “No, Tony will not tell you. Tony will hand you this letter and laugh hysterically at you.”

Loki snatched the letter being handed to him and opened it:

_Dear Ice Prince,_

_How clever you are, but perhaps too slow? Wear this necklace to remind you that someone is watching._

_Until the next time,_

_SA_

Loki looked up from the note that revealed absolutely nothing to see two sets of eyes, one blue pair and one brown, and smiling faces.

“What’s this? Has someone actually managed to elude your keen senses?” Tony teased. He had heard many of tales about Loki’s passionate but fleeting love. He never promised love but wasn’t always gentle when ready to move on. It felt a bit justified that Loki be so wrapped up someone else.

Loki rolled his eyes and turned around realizing Dwarves were jerks. “I’m revoking your right to come to the Thor’s Day Feast.”

“Ha!” Tony yelled to the retreating back of Loki. “How would you get all the wine?”

Loki turned around, smiled and disappeared back to Asgard.

Ice Prince? No one called him that. Too slow? What did that mean? Did he just miss the mystery woman? Was she there? Or maybe she was saying he was too slow in his overall ability to act? And someone is watching? Did that mean it was someone at court? Was it someone he encountered every day?

The questions piled on as the days passed and he had to wait a whole week before receiving another parcel from his secret admirer.

He was in his closet, complaining to Thor about having nothing to wear to the Thor’s Day Feast when the same servant came in carrying a bigger box.

Thor, who was previously uninterested in Loki trying on fifteen different outfits suddenly perked up. He had a weird mix of amusement and jealousy with Loki lately. Since the attack, Loki had a brighter shine that usual. Odin was more than a little vocal telling anyone who would listen how proud he was that Loki, a shapeshifting mage, defeated a group of skilled warriors in battle. For the past week, he heard soldiers talking about how impressive Loki was. They used words like “fearless” and “brave” when he was often called a coward because of his tactics.

But that wasn’t the only thing that bothered him, because he knew Loki was a talented fighter when he wanted to be. It was just odd that he suddenly had so much female attention and not just from Aesir ladies but elvish ones, and whether they were dark or light, they were prudish. But Frigga had just told him that three elves, two dark and one light, requested permission to date him.

No Elf had ever requested permission to date him. It never occurred to him that a man who seemed to worry himself in very female things would be attractive.

But then, it was nice to see Loki getting some attention. And the way his eyes lit up at getting gifts made Thor feel like maybe, Loki was finally feeling noticed, as he often was invisible behind him.

There was no secret about Loki’s jealousy of him. He was jealous because Thor had a father that loved him as his father despised him so openly. He was jealous because Thor was Aesir and admired and he a monster and hated simply because he was himself.

“Is there another disrespectful note with this one?” Loki questioned the servant with a smile.

“Not that I know of, Prince Loki.” The servant answered with his own smile.

Loki placed the box on the bed and opened the box. There was a card laying on top of what looked like pile of Asgardian leather fabric:

_Dearest Ice Prince,_

_I wanted to give you something to keep you warm until I was there to do it myself. Wearing this tonight to the Thor’s Day Feast along with the necklace would please me greatly._

_With Only Eyes For You,_

_SA_

Thor snatched the letter from Loki and then whistled. “She wants to keep you warm, Loki.”

Loki pushed at his brother blushing an odd shade of purple. “Shut up.” He unwrapped the leather fabric from the tissue paper in the box and pulled a beautiful black sleeveless coat. He slid it on and turned to Thor. “What do you think?”

Thor nodded. “She knows your tastes, brother.”

“And my measurements.” Loki added before turning to the servant. “Thank you.” Then back to Thor. “Only the light elves know my measurements. I get all my clothes from them. I will be visiting them tomorrow. But for tonight, I’m going to see if I can spot my secret admirer at the feast.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think!


	4. Elves, Midgardians and Aesir are Jerks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Natasha stakes her claim publicly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my beta is outdamnedspot

There was a rush of arousal that passed through Natasha as she watched Loki walk in wearing the jacket and necklace that she had made for him. To watch him walking and talking, knowing that she had her mark on him made her pulse quicken. She would dress him often when she owned him. He’d be her doll and not in this Aesir skin that he wears. No, she wants to touch his true skin, show him the pleasures of being a giant.

“Oh Norns no.” Natasha was so engrossed watching Loki that she hadn’t even noticed Sif take a seat next to her. “Tell me you are not his admirer.”

Natasha licked her lips and smiled. “What is there not to admire?”

“He’s Loki.” Sif answered as if that explained everything. When she first heard about Loki’s little gifts she thought it was a prank at first. But then Thor assured her it was a very real secret admirer and thought it had to be another Frost Giant. After all who else would think another Frost Giant was attractive?

“Yes he is. Tell me you think you’re the only one who is worthy of a prince?” Everyone knew that Thor would marry Sif, despite the fact that he bedded everyone he could get his hands on. Natasha had no ambitions to be a queen, nor a princess for that matter. Her only interest was owning a Frost Giant. But sometimes, because Sif thought herself to be the next queen, she had a bit of a snotty attitude.

“You know I don’t think that.” Sif said leaning in close to Natasha. “But Loki is flighty. And you can do much better.”

“Really?” Natasha gasped as if surprised before adding, “Why? Is a Fire Giant better than a Frost Giant? Or is it because you more easily forget that I’m a giant and there is no forgetting that he is?”

Sif opened her mouth to speak but Natasha didn’t give her a chance to.

“You know for the last week, he has not once visited the Library. He’s asked every servant what they’ve seen and heard and he’s been to Tony to see if he could pick up clues. I don’t deny that Loki is flighty but I’d like if you’d stop hating him because he’s a giant.”

Sif swallowed hard trying to find something to say but it didn’t matter because Natasha stood up and walked away.

Loki, on the other hand was actually having a good time. Though he never caught sight of someone staring, he felt different. He felt more confident and dare he say, more attractive. He felt light as a feather as he told his jokes and did his tricks to amuse the people at the party.

He ate more than usual and even found himself dancing with his mother at some point though by then things were getting fuzzy thanks to Tony’s wine.

000

Despite the heavy drinking, Loki was up early the next morning to take his trip to Barton, his Light Elf tailor. Before leaving he tried to question Heimdall about what he’s seen. He figured the all mighty seer of all things had to have spotted something.

Heimdall only smiled. “Do you remember that time you hid my helmet?”

Loki grimaced. “What? Me? That doesn’t seem like something I would do.”

“Really? Well, telling you who has been leaving you love presents isn’t something I would do.” Heimdall said with a smile.

Loki squinted his eyes at the elder man. “This place is full of jerks.”

The Bifrost opened and Loki was sent to the home of the Light Elves.

Barton looked up from his fabrics when Loki came walking into his shop, hands behind his back and that sly smile on his face. “My Lord, you have come for a new shirt perhaps? Because I know you need not a coat.”

Loki couldn’t keep the smile off his face knowing that the elf before him had the information he wanted. “Who summoned it?”

Barton sat back in his seat smiling smugly. “Someone who thinks you’re awesome.”

As if Loki didn’t know that. “Such as?”

“You really think I’m going to tell you that?” Barton scoffed.

“Can’t you at least give me a hint?” Loki prodded. “Just some small clue that might point me in the right direction?”

“Well I could.” Barton admitted.

“But…” Loki prodded further.

Barton’s smile widened. “I don’t really like you.”

000

Loki was more distracted than ever, Natasha could see that. He was sitting only three people away from him and across the table so she should see his eyes wonder about the room whenever he had a moment trying to spot someone staring at him. It was satisfying to see that she had managed to hold his attention for this long. In the nearly three weeks that she’d left him gifts, he hadn’t traveled anywhere and even declined to go with his brother to a hunting trip which he always went on if for nothing else but to be the entertainment. After all, Loki didn’t eat meat. His sensitive Jotun stomach couldn’t handle it.

That gave Natasha an idea. Said idea came bursting through the feast room’s door with trumpets blaring and the two Midgardian fish mongers leading it in.

This would be the first public gift she’d given him and it was meant to prove that this is no hoax nor trick and that she was serious about her intention toward him. It was also, a subtle way of staking claim on him. It wasn’t the way of the Valkyrie that made him do it though, it was the giant in her.

It took a moment for Loki to realize it was for him and when he did, he blushed a pretty blue color, betraying the Aesir image he flaunted daily. The two fish mongers bowed before him.

Loki took a moment to collect himself to keep his voice light and his demeanor indifferent. “Sir Steve, Lady Darcy, what is this?”

“A gift, my Lord.” Darcy answered. “From your secret admirer.”

“Killed and flayed by her hand.” Steve added. “And we are allowed to answer five questions as to who it might be though we will not speak her name.”

Natasha knew Loki would recognize this as a warrior’s gift and though it could be seen as an insult, giving a male a kill, she had a feeling Loki would appreciate it, even if he didn’t realize it was because of his giant heritage. Linking it together with the 5 questions would titillate his mind as the food would his stomach.

She watched as Loki’s wild eyes surveyed the room. A smile of amusement on his face as he tried to think of a good questions. “What realm is she from?”

Steve smiled. “That’s an easy one my Lord. She is from the realm she was born in.”

That earned a chuckle from everyone in the dining hall and a frustrated look from Loki. She told them to leave their answers vague forcing him to think hard about his questions.

He licked his lips. “What color is her hair?”

Natasha was a bit startled at that question. It was hard to be vague with such a direct question. Lucky for her, Darcy was quick to reply. “Whatever color she wishes it to be.”

“So she’s a shapeshifter.”

“Yes she is.” Steve answered. “Two questions left.”

“That wasn’t a question it was a thought.” Loki attempted to explain.

“I saw a question mark.” Darcy answered. “Didn’t you Steve?”

“Most definitely.”

That earned another chuckle as Loki shifted in his seat. Suddenly he eyed the fish and then titled his head to the side. “How did she kill the fish?”

Oh that was a clever question. Each realm used different tactics and depending in which one used, he could narrow the field down tremendously with the answer to this question. Steve and Darcy eyed each carefully, Natasha could see the many years of their relationship as they used their eyes to communicate with each other before both answered. “We didn’t see her do it.” And they followed it with a guilty smile.

That made even Loki laugh.

Suddenly his shoulders slumped, Natasha saw the defeat in his stance. He knew he’d get nothing out of them and she waited to see what he would ask as his final question.

After a few moments he asked, “Is she well read?”

It was a question that would lead to nowhere. It was a personal preference, she knew. He liked smart women and he wanted to know if she was one. In essence he was asking if he’d like her and for some reason, it made Natasha’s heart swell.

Apparently it made Darcy’s heart swell as well because a huge smile spread over her face. “Yes. Very much so.”

That seemed to please him but he quickly masked it with annoyance. “Well you may leave since you are of no use to me.”

They both bowed as servants came to cut into fish and serve it to Loki.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me what you think!


	5. Tricking Tricksters and Memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki thinks he's being clever but Odin and Frigga are on to him and Natasha gets to have a chat with the object of her affections.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta: outdamnedspot
> 
> This chapter is just a bit of fun but I tied in a little plot at the end.

“You know,” Odin started as pulled off his robe. “I am surprised that Loki hasn’t figured out that the lady who’s courting him had to obtain our permission first.”

Frigga smiled. “Well, he’s been very busy trying to figure out all the clues, it probably escaped his mind.”

“Well, it’s nice to see Loki get some attention for a change.” Odin groaned as he sat down on the bed and started taking off his heavy boats. He felt old and tired. It was becoming apparent that he had to pass the reign over to Thor soon. “He’s had it very hard.”

Frigga looked down at her hands, a gesture Odin had never seen her make. “Well, he is grateful for all we’ve done for him. He knows this is his home.”

Odin eyed Frigga carefully. “I know he does. That’s why it would be nice to see him married.”

Frigga looked up from her hands smiling again. “In deed. This… woman is most suited for him.”

It was the pause that gave it away. This…woman? That was not Frigga’s vernacular, it was Loki’s.

If the little bastard wanted to play, he could play. Where did he think he got his tricks from? Laufey was no trickster, Frigga was. And if he was able to see through Frigga, then what made Loki think he wouldn’t see through him?

“Enough talk of Loki my love. We finally have a minute alone.” It was hard for Odin to keep a sensual face when all he wanted to do was laugh in Frigga/Loki’s face.

Frigga quickly got the gist of Odin’s suggestion and made to get up from the bed. “Oh no dear, I have a headache.”

“Well let’s see if I can still use my… healing powers.” He said crawling on the bed towards Frigga/Loki.

“Oh no, no um…. I have my monthly.”

Odin smiled devilishly. “Never stopped us before.”

That did it. The familiar green light flashed and Loki morphed back into himself. “Father are you serious? That’s so gross. If you knew it was me you could have just said so. Norns! That was completely uncalled for and disgusting.”

Loki opened the bedchamber door as a smiling Frigga waited. “Nice try darling.”

“Seriously Mother, you could have stopped that Tom-foolery.” Loki said pushing passed her.

“I could’ve.” She admitted but then used his own favorite words against him. “But where’d be the fun in that?”

000

For the next gift, Natasha knew she’d have to go away for and most likely wouldn’t return in enough time to see his reaction. The gift would be rather personal and hopefully well received. With her bags packed and in her riding clothes, Natasha walked down the long corridor to start towards the Bifrost but while on her journal she noticed Loki standing on a balcony looking out into the sky.

She walked up to him admiring his muscular back and long black hair which was unkempt. That was a sign that he was relaxed and unguarded. He probably thought he wouldn’t be found. “Prince Loki. What are you doing out this late?”

“Just… thinking.” He said wistfully still looking up into the sky both hands gripping the banister surrounding the balcony.

“About what?” She prodded gently realizing this was the first time since she acquired Frigga’s permission to date him that she’d spoken to him.

Loki faced her and slid on the banister to sit. “A lot of things. Home. Secret admirers.”

“Oh yes, I’ve heard about that.” She looked down needing to break eye contact with him to maintain the façade. “The gift at the feast was sweet.”

“It was. Very much so. There aren’t many places to get fish here unless I go to the trade markets and I hardly find myself there. It reminded me of home.” Though he was looking at her, he had a faraway look in his eyes for a moment before he asked, “Do you miss it? I know you as well had a difficult time with being a runt. But do you ever miss the smell, the caves. The heat?”

Natasha thought about it for a moment. She hadn’t had many nice memories of home truth be told, but there were some things that she finds herself wanting that were unique to her realm. “Sometimes. But aside from the heat, Asgard offers all those things. I suppose it’s different for you. It’s never cold here and so dreadfully bright.”

It was true, Asgard was needlessly bright and it never was cold. But none of that was what he really missed. “I miss the snow.” He told her. “More than anything. I haven’t felt it for centuries and I miss it.”

Natasha nodded. He looked lonely and for some reason it surprised her. There were other Frost Giants living in Asgard but she supposed he wouldn’t be welcomed in those places being a runt.

She vowed that when she owned him, she would never let him feel so isolated again. At that moment, however, she couldn’t leave him sitting here alone and nostalgic. “Have you come any closer to finding out who it is?”

Loki brightened. “You’ll think I’m nuts.”

“Tell me anyway.” She encouraged.

“Alright.” He took a breath. “I think it’s a Valkyrie.”

Natasha’s eyes widened but luckily Loki misread her expression.

“I know it seems so unlikely since I work tirelessly to aggravate them. But hear me out.”

She swallowed. “Alright.”

Loki took a deep breath. “My first gift was from Tony and Dwarves rarely like anyone, so it has to be someone they consider a friend. That’s only Aesir and Vanir. My second gift was a coat which was very fashionable and fit me well, which meant this woman had to know where I bought my clothes. But then she went fishing and slaughtered fish in my name, which for some reason pleased me in ways I didn’t even know I could be pleased, and there is no way in the world that was a Vanir female and most Aesir women are too prissy so that leaves a Valkyrie. Add to that the radical change in social norms, it seems impossible for it not to be.”

She blinked.

“You’re Valkyrie. Would you tell me if one of your sister’s in arms liked me?”

“No.” She said quickly.

“Yeah, I didn’t think so.” Loki nodded towards her packed bags. “Where are you off too?”

“Just going to visit a friend.” She lied. “Write to me if you get another gift.”

He nodded and she left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, I love to hear what people think!


	6. Responding to a Letter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki sends Natasha a letter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, I missed a posting. It's finals week.  
> This one is short.  
> Beta outdamnedspot

_Natasha,_

_As I promised, I am writing to you to inform you that I have received another gift. This one was given to me while alone and by a servant she had never used before who left before I even opened it._

_The card inside read,_

_There once was an ice prince locked in a tower_

_And he couldn’t get out despite all his power_

_But when he gave up, all hope lost_

_In came a maiden made of fire not frost._

_IT’S A FIRE GIANT! Can you imagine Natasha? Fire Giants were hated of my people and yet I am actually entertaining the idea of keeping a relationship with one. I cannot image how it would work, being that I am so cold and she is so hot, but I want to see if somehow it could work. The gift was a book of old stories from Jotunheim that my mother used to read me. It is now housed amongst some of my prized possessions. She sent it via a beast I’ve never seen before. He was green! And bigger than any giant but surprisingly gentle… until I insulted him and he picked me up then threw me around. I have learned through this not to pick fights with green things bigger than myself._

_Back to the matter at hand. As your prince and being of a male sex, I demand you speak to your Fire Giant Valkyrie friends. As my subject and since you are of a lesser sex, you must comply with my wishes or face the tortures I have prepared for you._

_Your friend,_

_Loki_

Natasha rolled her eyes as they both knew between the two of them, in the world of giants, he was considered lesser because he was able to bare children. It didn’t matter though. Soon he would be beneath her, melting into her hands and she’d use his mouth for better things than empty threats of tortures.

Instead of writing a letter back, she enclosed a vial, specially made for this most special gift and sent it back to him.

000

Breakfast was Loki’s most favorite part of the day. It was quiet. No feasts, no dancing, no need to perform. It was just him and his family and for at least an hour, they can all forget their royal duties and just be.

He had been waiting patiently for Natasha’s letter though he had a feeling she would refuse to help and probably would insult him and threaten his life. He had, after all, insulted her before making the request. So when the servant gave him the letter he put it off to the side to eat his food.

But now, with his stomach full and the family eventually getting around to their duties of the day, Loki decided to open the package.

He tore it open and frowned when he realized that there was no letter but a vial and it was cold. Shockingly so.

He pulled out the vial and peered inside.

Snow. But not just any snow. It was snow from home. As soon as he touched it his hands turned blue. Why would Natasha send him snow from Jotunheim when Jotunheim was an enemy to her people? How would she even get it? She would have had to go to Jotunheim to get it.

Suddenly it all came together in mind. The gem stone, the coat, the fish, the books and snow.

“I miss the snow.” That’s what he told her. But not just any her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, I love comments.


	7. All Is Right In The World

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> beta is containingchaos

Loki ran to get his coat, thinking to use Heimdall to find her. He hadn’t even thought about how he felt about her being his secret admirer, all he knew was that she was.

He pushed open his bedroom door and there she was sitting on the chair at his desk. “Natasha?” He gasped.

She smiled standing up. “Ice Prince.”

He looked all kinds of confused. “I… You’re the admirer?”

She smiled. “I hope you are pleasantly surprised.” She started to walk closer.

Instinctively he moved back. “I… why not just tell me? Why do all of this?”

“Do you think you aren’t worth it?” She asked tilting her head to the right.

No, he didn’t think he was worth it, but he would not say that.

And it didn’t matter if he said it, she knew he didn’t think himself worthy. Not of the castle he lived in or the family he inherited or the gifts he received. She’d be sure that would be one of the first things she’d deal with once he was under her care.

She circled him slowly, admiring the view he presented then she stepped away from him and slid onto his desk. “Take off your clothes.”

Loki stood shocked at her boldness. He didn’t move, didn’t respond causing her to smile. “Is my Ice Prince frozen? Let’s start with the sleeveless coat. You will have no use for it today. I’ll keep you warm.”

Her eyes slowly turned yellow, a sharp contrast to her red hair. Her skin darkened into her natural state as she slid off the table.

“Have you ever made love to another giant Loki? Probably not, I know you hate your giant heritage. But fret not, I’ll make you love it.” She reverted back to her Aesir form. “But not today. I’ll wait until you consent to be my partner for life before I take my blushing virgin to bed. For now, I’ll take you as you are.”

She led him to the bed, before pushing him down on it and settling with one leg on either side of hips. “Did you like my gifts?”

Loki responded with a significantly deeper voice. “Yes.”

“Will you allow me to open mine?” She started to unlace his pants, feeling the straining length beneath twitching to be released. She took her time before she slid her hands in and cupped him. He bucked into her hand silently urging her on, but she pulled away taking that opportunity to pull his clothes off.

She shimmied out her undergarment and mounted him again, this time taking his length in her.

Sex in Aesir form felt good, but it wasn’t as satisfying as in her natural form and she knew the same to be true for him. She wondered how many lovers wondered why he never seemed fully pleased.

He squirmed at her heat just as she shivered at his coolness. He was long and filled her well and she was tight around him making him shudder with each movement.

It was too good to last too long for either of them and after both drifted off to sleep.

000

“Have you heard?” Sif asked as she barged into Thor’s chambers. “Loki and Natasha are marrying in three days.”

Thor smiled as he polished his trusty hammer. “Yes, Father told me this morning. I am happy for him. Why do you seem upset?”

“Their engagement is three days.” She spat. “We’ve been engaged for 300 years.”

Thor nodded. “It is true.”

“When will we be married?” She demanded to know.

Thor sighed not really wanting to have that conversation but knowing Sif would never let it go, even if he asked her to. “Matters of the state are complicated.”

“This is not a matter of state.” She spat

“Of course it is.” Thor looked up from his hammer and into his fiancée’s face. “I am next in line for the throne and the woman I marry will be queen.”

She scoffed insulted. “And am I not fit for a queen?”

“Of course you are fit.” He believed she would, but that wasn’t really the point.

“Then?” She pressed.

Thor threw his polishing rag in the garbage and turned to give her his full attention. “There are factors to consider.”

“Such as?” She pressed further.

Thor took a moment to collect his thoughts before answering. “Father has made it plain to me that Loki will be my advisor and an ambassador to our realm.”

“And?” She pressed even further.

“And it is well known that you despise him. How will it look with a queen that will go against him simply because he is Loki?”

She had no appropriate answer so she was left stuttering. “I... I… I”

“And he is marrying a warrior.” Thor continued. “Father has made it apparent as well that Lady Natasha will lead the army when I rule.”

Sif couldn’t believe her ears. “Natasha?” She always thought that position would go to her. Why wouldn’t it?

“Yes, Natasha.” Thot affirmed. “Her position in our court will force Loki to stay in Asgard and from what I have heard her people made Father draw up a contract to make it so.”

“Fire Giants abandoned her!”

“Well, now they are reclaiming her.” That wasn’t so unheard of. When Loki was a tricky little bastard he belonged to Asgard. When Loki made awesome potions and did magical feats no one thought possible, Frost Giants claimed him. “Especially after the attack that their rogues made, they want to prove they are true friends of Asgard.”

None of that made sense to Sif. “What is this to us?”

“I do not need a fighting queen, Sif. We will have a princess for that. I do not need a strategist because Loki is that. What I will need is a queen who will bear children and tend to matters of court, not off fighting and going on adventures.”

Sif sucked in a breath as if he’d slapped her. “And you don’t think I’d make a good mother?”

“I don’t think you’d make a happy one.” He answered honestly. “Loki will bear children and a lot of them. Giants can have up to five children in one litter and if I do not produce a child, his heirs will inherit the throne.”

Sif was shocked. “All Father would allow a half fire half frost giant to rule Asgard.”

“There is an order being written up now.” Thor informed her flatly.

“So soon? They are not even married yet.”

“I am claiming the throne in four weeks’ time. Father wishes to make sure he has taught all he has to teach before he passes on and he is just ensuring that my reign will be smooth. As such it will be written that after my reign my children will inherit the throne, and if I have none then Loki’s children will rule.”

Sif paced the room trying to make sense of all this information. “So you’re telling me because of your brother’s decision to marry a Valkyrie we are not to be wed?”

“That is not at all what I’m saying.” Thor shifted in his seat trying to find a way to explain it to. “Sif, understand this. Neither Loki nor I wants his children to inherit the throne. After living with Laufey, his distaste for the throne runs deep and I would like a generation of Loki’s children not to have to suffer for it. Therefore, I need a queen who will bear and rear children just as Frigga did and busy herself in the ways of healing and tending to troops and ambassadors. Loki’s decision to marry a Valkyrie has nothing to do with it. It’s your decision to be a warrior and I would not ask you to forgo your desire to fight just to be my wife.”

Sif huffed. “And if I give up my warrior ways? Make pretty trinkets and throw silly parties? Then I’d be your wife.” The whole idea of her not being fit as a queen just because she wanted to fight was ridiculous.

Thor stared at her for a moment feeling a bit insulted before answering her. “Is that what you think Mother did while Father fought wars and worked to make peace? Sif, she healed our wounded soldiers and fed them. She took in a child from an enemy race who was sickly and dying and made him into one of the most feared mages in all the nine realms. She even mounted a horse and road into battle when my father fell to the enemy to retrieve him. She’s arranged treaties and worked with ambassadors making sure any Fire Giant, Frost Giant, Dwarf, Elf, Valkyrie and everything in between that chose to make Asgard their home felt comfortable. I assure you, not once did my mother make a pretty trinket and all the silly parties we’ve ever attended was planned by her servants as she was too busy being a queen.”

He walked from her then leaving her in his room to her own thoughts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me what you think


	8. Promises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki and Natasha are to be married.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay. Christmas was crazy! Plus I wanted to add some stuff.  
> Beta: outdamnedspot

Loki stared off out the window, his book forgotten and laying on his chest. His wedding was tomorrow and had grown bigger than either he or Natasha wanted. Jotunheim decided to board the treaty train and the union between him and Natasha was suddenly looked at as a sign of peace between three realms that had fought against each other for years.

In some ways, Loki was happy that he was able to help Asgard’s royal family in this way. Certainly Odin and Frigga had nothing to gain in taking in a small, abused, sick child but now, through this one action, he was assisting Odin in making peace so that Thor’s reign would be easier than his own. It also helped his home realm. His younger brother was now ruling and luckily he didn’t take after Laufey.

In other ways, he hated knowing he was being used. Loki knew that his family was using his marriage to unite three nations and it was times like that he wish he wasn’t a prince of any nation. Additionally, after hearing that Thor would inherit the crown and he would be taking an advisor/ambassador role, he felt like maybe he was being handled. It was as if they were securing that Loki would stay home and birth children like a good little omega.

The sound of his door opening brought him out of his thoughts and he watched as Odin came in looking nervous. “Loki, do you have a moment?”

“Of course. What’s happened?” Loki asked sitting up straight and putting his book down.

“Nothing. Nothing happened.” Odin responded as he sat on Loki’s bed and looked around nervously. “I just wanted to see if you were alright. Tomorrow is a big day.”

Loki could see Odin’s uneasiness and wondered why his father felt so shaky in talking to him. “I’m not nervous, father. It’s just weird thinking about being someone’s husband.”

“Oh yes, she is in for it indeed.” Odin smiled for a moment before clearing his throat. “Listen, I wanted to tell you that this union will do well for the realm.”

“Yes, I know.” Loki said slowly trying to figure out where Odin was going with it. After all, they had discussed all of this earlier that morning.

“But, that shouldn’t be the only reason why marry.” Odin continued. “When I married Frigga, though it was for the good of the realm, I loved her before I married her.”

Loki blinked as he figured out why Odin was so uneasy about this. They were talking about feelings and that was not Odin’s forte. “We love each other.”

“Good, good. You know… um… I am not your father. And Frigga is not your mother.”

Loki frowned trying to figure out where that came from. Should he be insulted that Odin chose the night before his wedding to remind him he was not an Odinson? “Yes, I know.” He said slowly.

“But um…” Odin continued quickly. “We consider you our child and we are so very proud of you.”

Loki blinked surprised to hear those words from a man who was never satisfied with anything.

“I um… I wanted to give you something.” Odin pulled a small box out his pocket and handed it to him.

Loki took the box and opened it to reveal a slender blade covered in jewels.

“It was my father’s, your grandfather’s.” Odin explained. “He gave it to me the night before I married Frigga.”

Realizing that this was a family heirloom Loki looked at him confused. “Why would you give this to me? Wouldn’t you want Thor to have it?”

Odin swallowed. “Thor knows we love him and that he has a family. I think sometimes you need a reminder.”

That was actually kind of sweet and Odin’s obvious discomfort made it all the more touching. “Aww, father loves me.” He teased.

Odin stood up huffing. “Shut up. Clean your room!” Odin said trying to get back on familiar ground. “And no shenanigans tomorrow.”

Loki smiled as he watched his father walk away.

000

Giant weddings were very much different than Aesir weddings. There was no walking down a long aisle or exchanging of rings. It was the sign that a dominant was claiming a submissive and though Loki appeared male in Aesir form and Natasha a female, in their natural form, Loki was the child bearer and so the submissive.

Despite that, both Natasha and Loki appeared in Aesir form as Loki promised to live under the rule of Natasha and Natasha promised not to kill Loki, which made everyone laugh.

The feast after was very Midgardian though with lots of food and wine to go around. There were people from all over the Nine Realms that came to celebrate and it became apparent that despite Loki’s tendency to annoy people, he was at least well liked.

There was a surprising amount of Midgardians there, many law enforcement who had encountered the alien on occasions and locked him up in jail for his antics. It was true that Loki had spent time in every prison on all Nine Realms but for some reason, Loki seemed to always get himself in trouble on Midgard.

But there were also those that Loki assisted with scientific and medical improvements. One such woman was Jane Foster, an Astrophysicist who couldn’t take her eyes off Thor despite the fact that Sif tried everything she could to drape herself over the elder prince.

Normally, things like that would make the Valkyrie unite and extinguish the threat but she could no longer adhere to those rules. Though Loki was now her omega, she was always a princess and soon to be leader of the royal army, so she had to adhere to the rules set in the palace. Unfortunately, killing a rival female was most frowned upon.

So instead, Natasha focused on her husband who was already getting on the nerves of the other Valkyries at the table. It made her smile as he said foul things and made obscene gestures while her sisters in arms tried not to laugh at his antics.

She was proud to call him her mate.

And she could barely wait to mate.

Her giant instincts to lay claim was getting stronger by the minute and she felt like the party was dragging. Though she knew it to be rude, she dragged Loki away from the party when no one was looking and dragged him to their bedroom, her hands roaming to rid him of his clothes.

He could feel her changing, her hands getting hotter and her eyes turning that yellowish color. “Wait.” He gasped as he could feel his Aesir glamour fading in response to the heat. “Nat, wait.”

“I’ve been waiting.” She responded. “I’m not waiting any more, Loki.” She looked at him for a moment and realized, this was his first time being taken in his natural form and she didn’t want his first to be rushed.

She took a steadying breath to calm herself down. She took that moment to look at his natural face. He looked almost ashamed.

On her realm, she’d take him in public where everyone could see her claim him. As far as she knew, that’s what they’d do on his world too but there was no way Loki would allow himself to be seen in his blue form.

That was alright, it made taking him all the more arousing. No one else would ever lay with him like this or make him feel so good in his own skin.

Loki laid on his back trying to gain some kind of control of the situation. It should have felt unnatural to have someone settle between his legs instead of him settling into someone else’s but it felt right. Even her rough kisses and hot touches felt welcomed to his body.

When she reached between his legs, to be sure he was ready for penetration, she could feel cool moisture wetting his passage. She loved that he was self-lubricating, it was another sign that he was as into this as she was6. His usual green eyes were now red and his skin that beautiful blue color but forever would she remember the moment that she first breeched him and his eyes rolled shut and his back arched.

Frost Giants breeders weren’t all that different from the few Fire Giant breeders she had been with. He retained his phallus still hard and leaking on his stomach, but instead of having two openings, as Fire Giant breeders did, he had one and on his stomach was thin line where she assumed he’d birth the child.

She would have to inspect his body later, at that moment, all she wanted was for him to enjoy being in his true form taking pleasure as he was born to do.

The first few thrusts were slow to allow him time to adjust. But soon he started to move with her, his body opening as his arms tightening around her to keep her close. “That’s it.” She encouraged. “Melt for me my ice prince.”

The groan those words earned made her shiver as he tightened around her and soon she treated Loki to his first orgasm in his Jotun form.

His back arched, his eyes closed tight as liquid rushed out of him both from his passage as his phallus. He gasped in his pleasure and gripped at her shoulders. She rode out his pleasure before taking her own and filling him with her seed, marking him as her own.

After he changed back to his Aesir form immediately before falling asleep next to her. She understood his hatred for his true form. It was hard not to hate it after hearing so many horrible stories about what their kind was capable of. But she knew soon he’d appreciate it if not love it. After all, if she could love it, why couldn’t he?

000

Thor pulled on his shirt as looked down at Sif laying in his bed. “Did you see Natasha pull Loki out the party? I must tease him about it tomorrow, remind me alright?”

Sif smiled slightly. “She is a Valkyrie. It’s what we do.”

“Is it?” He asked. “And is that what tonight was?”

“I will leave my warrior way behind me and take up your mother’s responsibilities to be queen. I will… attempt not to… go against Loki as long as he gives sound advice.” She said. “But I will marry you Thor and I will bare you children.”

Thor smiled. “As touching as that is, I want you to be sure Sif. I want you to be happy.”

“As long as I’m with you Thor.” She said sitting up on the bed and kissing his temple. “I will be happy.”

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next part of the series will start soon.  
> Tell me what you think.

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me what you though!  
> This will be a series about Thor's reign and Loki's position in it.
> 
> To those reading my other stories--I've been away from writing since school started. I wrote this to get back into the grove of writing. By other stories will soon be updated.


End file.
